


hey loser you're hot

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: okay to anyone else seeing this i promise i'm not always this weird with my friends
Kudos: 2





	hey loser you're hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my favorite lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+favorite+lizard).



hey loser

i know things suck right now

~~if you ever want me to punch his face in, just say the word~~

~~okay you know i wouldn't really but i'll yell at him~~

i'm here for you whenever, just know that

you always listened to me ramble about pretty girls who don't love me, and now it's my turn to do the same for you

i can send you all of my sad pinterest boards

you want to listen to heartbreak tunes together?? heather by conan gray on repeat for an hour??

i got you 

we don't even have to talk if you just want to be sad that's okay

speaking of which!! it's okay to be sad, loser

that jerk doesn't know what he's missing because you're hot AND you have good taste in music

i love you no matter what

i'll be here for you throughout every breakup, every goodbye

i'm not leaving

i love you <3


End file.
